Surge protectors and surge surpressors are well known devices designed to clamp the resistance or to dissipate electrical surges or overvoltages in electrical lines and therefore to protect any device connected to the electrical outlet through the surge protector from surges or overvoltage occurrences. The surge protectors normally contain circuitry that responds to a rate of change of a current or voltage to prevent a rise above a predetermined value of the current or voltage and typically includes resistors, capacitors, coils, tubes and semiconductor devices. Surge protectors are employed to protect a wide variety of electrical devices, such as valuable electronic equipment, which may be damaged by overvoltage. Generally, surge protectors are adapted to be plugged into the electrical outlet between the source of electrical power and the sensitive electronic device to be protected. Various electrical devices are used and connected to telephone lines, which lines may be subject to overvoltage therefore damaging the sensitive electronic devices secured to the incoming telephone signal. Typically such devices may include, but are not limited to: modems, telephones, telexes, telecopiers, computers or other sensitive, electrically operated electronic devices.
It is desired to provide a novel rotary or swivel-type surge protector, particularly useful with telephone lines, which protector consists of and provides for a simple rotary motion of the surge protector to be adapted to various positions, which is easily positioned and may be adapted for use particularly to protect electronic devices from overvoltage in incoming telephone line signals.